Me, Myself & NARUTO
by HoPe290
Summary: I'm transported to the world of my dreams NARUTO! But not everything is sunshine and rainbows and it calls for some tough calls. But first tell me: Are you strong? Now includes some romance, genres may change. Rated M for language!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Wish I did, but don't, so sad, to bad: plz don't ride my ass about it!**

**Voices in head: you truly have a pitiful life**

**Me: Hate to tell you smartass but it ****our ****life!**

Finally! It was finally the weekend, no worries for a whole total of 2 days. Both days I will use to a full extent while sleeping, eating, and catching up on NARUTO. So not only can I 'watch' the new episode but now I can 'read' the further episodes. I finally got some sense knocked into me when I started reading the manga. Which isn't as great as watching it but still, soo very happy with my choice. Okay I am fucking bored out of my mind! I mean mom has been bugging me even since we got double digits for weather. Of course I decided to take my computer with me because im a genius. Oh my god my speakers are fucked up. I tried listening to music and its all cracked and messed up. Aw, my hot little eye soar is gone. He was probably hired help to the house diagonal to us on the left. I couldn't't see his face but he looked gooood throwing that wood. Tall, lean, had that Jacob Black glow. Oh god im getting heat stroke, im quoting Twilight! Ooo phone! Never mind, its just Mike. Its ALWAYS Mike. He always asks what im doing, if he wasn't Mike I would accuse him of being a stalker. But no, that's reserved for Chase. Ah, Chase the creep that lives next door. He really sweet but really annoying. He's like my mother. Except my mother wouldn't't constantly ask me out or feel me up. I think he has a thing for my legs…which is weird because its one of my lesser qualities. …. I've spent a good half hour out here. And twenty minutes was me trying to get my pc to work properly. I now cooled off thanks to the wind though. Ooooo, mom's home. Great timing too, my battery is almost dead.

*Suddenly a brower opens to a NARUTO site* Random…. *click* Everything goes black as I am sucked into a vortex: AHHHHHHHH!

Ouch, bright lights. I slowly open my eyes to see and smell something like a hospital. A woman shoves aside the curtain and taps her forearm. "T-tsuande!" the fifth hokage from NARUTO looks at me, "Yes, and who are _you" _her eyes narrow and she looks at my clothes which are probably strange for her. "Mira. Am I dead?" She sits down on the bed. "No, but you have a bit of a bump of your head. I don't recognize you from the village, where did you come from?" Craap, well if she doesn't believe me I can always blame it on the 'bump' I exhaled, "Canada. But since you don't know where that is I'm going say….an alternate reality."

**Oooo, okay so this is my first Naruto, so don't kill me if its badd. Please review so if I suck I will go enter a convent. CONVENT, Ha! They would prefer the devil next to me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Canada. But since you don't know where that is I'm going say….an alternate reality."_

Then, get this, Kakashi and Jiraiya walk in. Eww, pervert, yay Mr. Mystery!

"Alternate reality eh?" Pervert said he looked me over, gross!

"Is that even possible Hokage-sama?" I never really did get the suffix deal.

"Yes sir-ee! How else to do explain me that is moi!" Okay so I'm a bit happy seeing characters that I've seen developed for years appear right in front of my eyes!

"How did you get here? Why are here?" asked Tsuande.

"Dunno, all I know about you is, well EVERYTHING!" I was bouncing now, god I need to chill before they treat me like a kid.

"Maybe she hit her head harder than we thought." Jiraiya whispered, which I heard,

"I'll prove it: Kakashi Hatake, 29, height 5.94ft, weight 148.8lb, blood type O. Kakashi is a Jonin and leader of team seven. He is one of he elite Jonin in Konoha. He is known as the Copy Ninja Kakashi and is said to have copied over one thousand jutsus. He usually has a lazy look about him and always seems to be tardy. His belief is that your team mates always come first before anything else in the mission. He is an avid fan of the _Icha Icha _series of novels by Jiraiya, showing that he is a closet pervert. AND I quote a passage of the first lines you ever said to team seven 'I'm Kakashi Hatake. Things I like and things I hate… I don't feel like telling you that. My dreams for the future…never really thought about it. As for hobbies…I have lots of hobbies'"

And breatheeeeee. Wow, thank god for my photographic memory. I looked up to see Jiraiya fight past a smile, Tsuande looking shocked and Kakashi looking…impressed.

"Anyone could have known that." said the blonde. I smirked,

"Bring it." Kakashi crossed his arms, "Alright we'll believe you if you answer one question… how did I get my sharingan?" I almost wanted to laugh, that was easy.

"Obito, Obito Uchiha gave it to you as he lay broken on the mission to destroy the Kannabi Bridge. He decided that to save his comrade was more important than the mission. Rin performed the transplant before the cave fell in." I said in a steel voice. He stared into my eyes and blinked and looked back to the Hokage.

"How, how do you know all this?" I shrugged, "I'm just that amazing." I looked at Jiraiya and my eyes drooped,_ how long will he get to live, not to mention the others…_

"Its not only the past, I know your future as well." I told them sincerely.

"Then I shall make you a deal." I looked up to the blonde

"Free lodgings for information." Sweet, these people were putty in my hand, "I can't tell you the future though, it may change what happens and the final product, which you DON'T want." The pervert and blonde looked at each other then at me. "Deal."

Okay so not only was a bag full of my stuff and money sent with me but my iPod was there too. Weird. Anyways to my new apartment, yes at 17 I have an apartment! Was walking distance from the Hokage's office, coincidence, think not.

Anyways it has a greats view. Off the foyer there is a huge bathroom with a bath and shower. I turn left to enter to living room/kitchen area. I slide my feet across the wood floors, no carpet, ALL wood. Immediately off to the left is the master bedroom. I open the door and turn on the light to reveal a familiar sight: double bed, night tables, night table lamps, and closets and drawers for hanging stuff. The kitchen of course is fully equipped including my life in a rectangle: the microwave! Its lined with black tile on the wall to contrast the white stove, counters with granite and while fridge. A red table with four matching chairs are placed near the wall with my stereo on top. I walked over and finger the old the machine contemplating to see if it will work. I press the ON button and…nothing. I was about four stories up and had a clear view of the Hokage monument. I opened the window to let the early morning air clear out the space. _Or at least thats what a normal person would say. This is my actual reaction:_ So I walk in to a cute little living area with a couch; Teal and was a sectional baby, wootwoot! Coffee table made of glass, oh god do they WANT to kill me and a large bookcase cause of course **ALL** 182 of my books were sent here, duh. Then theres the bathroom, cute, blah. The living room folds like a banana into the kitchen, nice, then there my bedroom. QUEENSIZED BABY! A desk, big closet (with all my clothes, creepy) My laptop (weird) and get this, A SPINNY CHAIR!

I put away the stuff in the bag played treasure hunt in the place to find everything then, checked the fridge. Empty. Wow. My stomach growled, time to find the ramen gents!

Problem is I don't have a map, and in NARUTO they kinda just jumped place to place so I'm lost. So I walked and walked and walked and walked till…..RAMEN! I knew I'd find it the nose knows. I slipped into a chair and looked beside me to find Naruto Uzimaki, we meet at last.

"What can I get for you?" I looked at Naurto on his 6 bowl,

"I'll get what he's having." I propped up my elbow and leaned on my hand and stared. Those manga's did not do the boy justice. He was tall, toned, and muscular. Damn. He set his bowl down and looked at me and stuck his hand,

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzimaki!" I was so tempted to say 'I know' but whatcha going to do. I took his hand immediately and shook it,

"Mira. You like the ramen huh?" He gave a wide smile _he is a god_ "Ichiru's is the best of the best!" I matched his smile while a steaming bowl of ramen was set in front of me.

"So you strong?" I asked while pointing at the headband and slurping down noodles, this was _amazing_. This time he smirked, "Damn straight! I'm going be Hokage some day! But I have a lot of training ahead. Actually Kakashi-sensi is teaching me a new technique that will let me surpass the Fourth Hokage!" Ah, so they are only here, the fall of the fire temple should be soon.

"I know another way for you to surpass the 4th Hokage, you wanna hear it?" He looked at me intently as I snapped the chopsticks inhalf in my bowl and got up. I leaned in and saw a blush on his cheeks,

"Don't die." and…I walked away cause im cool like that.

**Things may get a tad more serious as things pan out, next I run into the hottie Kiba! Please review I wanna know if I suck. And if I do tell me, but be gentile…. Also if u wanna keep reading, review me PLZ, im sooo lonely :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters...except Mira. She mine!**

**This chapter is more of just Mira getting a feel for the place, and Kiba. Not sure if i want them coupling... Tell me what you want: NaruxMira or KibaxMira?**

I took all my will power not to turn back and jump the boy like a rodeo clown! I looked up and down the streets trying to get a picture of the place in my head. _God this place is like a fricken maze! _I feel like a mouse looking for some cheeeese.

I went over to a bench and sat in the shade of a tree. Now this place seems familiar… oh that's right! This is where team 7 first meets Gara. Actually they use this place a lot I think…I was slouching looking up when something jumped me

"What the fuck!" I sat up and a large white dog hovered over me with his tongue lolling.

"Akamaru!" I look over to see a boy with triangle painted on his cheeks and keen eyes. _ddddddamn! No complaints on this human chew toy_. I licked my lips.

"Hey I'm sorry bout that. He don't usually act like this." I looked over at Akamaru as he barked at me. I could feel Kiba's eyes wandering…

"AHEM!" His gaze snapped up to me face.

"I've uh, I haven't seen you around before." he kneeling down to scratch it partners head. I bent down to and flopped Akamaru's ears around (my favourite thing about dogs are their ears)

"Oh that cause I'm new. I just recently set up shack down the road." _Shack? Since when was the word 'shack' on my vocabulary. _

"Sweet! My name is Kiba." A loud bark, "And this is my partner Akamaru." The dog barked in pleasure. I laughed,

"The name is Mira, nice to meet you Kiba, Akamaru." I held out my hand to the dog and he lifted his paw. I shook his paw and Kiba barked out a laugh.

"HAHAHA! My dog has more manners than I do!" I stood up and dusted off my jeans as Kiba stood too.

"I have a fix for that. If your not busy you could give me a tour." He scratched his head and looked at his dog, "Aright," he looked at me, "But no take backs." I smiled we began to walk.

The sun was starting to set by the time we finished touring the village. My god this place was _huge_! I found all the places I would need like markets, restaurants and book stores. I also marked some key landmarks like different training grounds, the hospital, and memorial places. Which yes sounds weird but let me explain.

I seriously wanted to watch Naruto complete his new technique as well as bump into other of my fav characters so I needed to know the training grounds.

I was bound to end up in the hospital again because I'm skilled and seriously not coordinated.

Have you seen the memorial sights? From the episodes they look wicked, I wanna see those up close!

As we round the corner Akamaru barked and whined. "Must be hungry, aren't ya boy?" he scratched Akamaru's head.

"That's cool I ought to head back home anyway."

"You sure? I could walk ya there." I shook my head and waved my arms for empathise, "Nah, its close by anyway." I bent down and scratched behind Akamaru's head, "It was nice meeting you handsome." I stood up and looked at Kiba, "You too I guess." He barked up another laugh.

"Well alright then, maybe I'll see you around." I started walking in another direction when I face palmed, I almost forgot! I spun around and called out to Kiba. He looked over his shoulder at me, "Hey, are you strong?" He smirked a similar, confident smirk like Naruto had. He turned around to face me and pointed at his headband, "Best damn tracker in the village! No one can hide from me!" I smiled and ran back to my apartment after waving to Kiba. So far so good.

**So if you haven't guessed that question is going to pop up a lot. Why? Well you will just have to find out… Next we meet up with Sakura & Ino. Dun dun daaaaa! Anyways Plz **_**review**_**, I know there are people reading this so plz if you like it and wanna read more tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do not own NARUTO.**

**Mira: what about me?**

**Me: Nah, I stole you**

**Mira: WHAT! Mommy!**

**Me: I'm kidding**

**Mira: I'm sending Itachi to rape you**

**Me: I have NO problem with that hon**

I open up my laptop and click on the internet (which works!) and go to face book. My best friend in the world, Kara, is online. I open a chat

M: Hey

K: OMG! Where the fuck are you?

M: NARUTO World

K: …

K: I hate you

M: haha, I know. I'm at the part where Naruto learns Rasen Rasengan but not before the fire temple burns

K: ASUMA!

M: huh?

K that's when he dies

M craaaap

K: wow, you are a bad NARUTO fan

M: I least I've met Naruto

K: how did u get there

M: an anime site

K: WHICH FUCKING ONE THERE IS LIKE A MILLION!

M: ooo, touchy. I dunno it just randomly appeared.

K: Fuck you. Speaking of which…

M: No, I haven't spooned then yet

K: Aww, but the juicy lemons…

M: not yet, im still making my rounds

K: who have you met?

M: Tsuande, Jiraiya, Kakashi, Naruto, and Kiba.

K: hmmm, I think u should let Asuma die.

M: WHAT? ARE U FREAKING INSANE!

K: think, if he didn't die InoXSikaXCho wouldn't have the motivation to kill the Akaksuki nor would Chouji be a butterfly

M: I agree, except bout the butterfly. If need by I can deal with that….I don't wanna kill him though

K: Maybe you don't have to as long as they think he dead.

M: my god, YOUR BRILLIANT!

K: That's what I tried tell Yale

M: I g2g, long day, ttyl

K: Later bitch, I still hate you

(log off)

So how am I (regular old me) supposed to fake someone death…

Not to mention he get real banged up too so…

I flip off the light and climb into the huge bed and shut my eyes….THAT'S IT!

I bolt right up in bed, I'm a amazing. But for me to pull this off I'm going to need the power of google!

I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes. "Its too fucking early!" then I heard a knock at the door. I climb out in only sweats and muscle shirt which I cut down the middle to show off my chest. I opened the door to see….Shikaku. Close by no cigar, ha, get it cigar? Oh I'm funny. He opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off with a wave of my hand.

"The fire temple was attacked right." It wasn't a question, I KNEW. He looked at me in astonishment then became serious,

"Lady Tsuande wants to see you." I yawned.

"Fine. Wait downstairs I don't wanna get lost." He nodded and I closed the door to change. I pulled on some black shorts and a neon yellow halter and pulled my hair up in pony tail. I threw on some runners and went down to meet Shikaku. We walked in silence. I was going over my plan in my head again for Asuma, I couldn't handle a mistake…

"Hmm?" I asked, I think he asked me something.

"How did you know about the temple?" Oh, I sighed.

"Just call me your neighbourhood oracle Shikaku."

"How did you know my name?"

"Well you blame that on your son." He furrowed a brow, "You know him?" he asked.

"No. I know _about_ him." And on that note we entered the building. People were running around like crazy. Shikaku opened the door to Tsuande's office. "Did you know?" was all she could say. Her head was bent forward and her fingers laced.

"Of course. Once they drop off their bounty they will make their way here." Her eyes shot up and a fire sparked behind them.

"We could've warned them." Her voice was ice. I sighed,

"If you did that they would simple kill your troops and leave us vulnerable." She opened her mouth to speak but I put my hand up to stop her. "Yes I DO know that. These men aren't normal. They can't be killed." It was Shikaku turn to ask a question, I almost forgot he was there. "What you meant they can't?"

"One is an immortal religious freak the other has five hearts capable of using five different elements." Tsuande tapped her desk vigorously

"Do we win?" she asked. I smiled, I really did love that episode.

"Yes, but it takes awhile, some sacrifices and….motivation." She looked up at me then. "Do what you need to do, make the logical choice first. From there everything should go as planned." I told her with my grown up voice. She stared at me, through me even.

"Sacrifices?" I sighed a heavy breath and scratched the back of my neck.

"You let me handle that part. Like I said you the need the right motivation, but a little white lie never hurt anyone." She sighed then, exhaustion and fatigue was wearing her down.

"Can I least know who?" I pondered that, "Did you make the teams?" She nodded and showed me the names…._perfect. _Shikaku looked also, "Team 10 together again." He smiled, ooo how I love to rain on parade's. I straightened my back.

"Asuma is going to die and Shikamaru is going to be the witness." He jolted upward and stared with shock as did Tsuande. She reclaim her calmness faster, "You said you would handle it?"

I looked at Shikaku, "Promise not to tell, we need him broken for this to work." His eyes narrowed. I can tell he didn't like what I was saying and wanted to kill me right then and there. I smiled, "I'm going to fake his death. Not easy to do with Hidan's _gift. _Kurenai should be told as well, including Asuma I guess. Since you people are no fun at all." Tsuande eyebrows shot up.

"Kurenai?" oh, whoops. I covered my mouth quick, "You did not hear that from me." Shikaku smiled.

"Well its nice to hear something nice today."

"I'm serious do not tell him! I don't even know if they conceived the baby yet so don't jinx-" I covered my mouth again, crap! Tsuande and Shikaku eye brows went up and smiled. Then Tsuande face went dead serious and grabbed the strap around my neck and pulled my face toward her.

"DO .NOT. KILL. HIM." I smiled uneasily and nodded vigorously.

As I walked out of the Hokage's mansion and started looked around and set my feet to a path.

_Naruto here I come. Lets pray your not too dumb._

**Well there you have it. The plan is set.** **I was so happy to know people are reading my stuff so I wrote two chapters today! If you want just say so**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

**Omg im soooo sorry for not updating! I gave my pc cancer, it was that bad! **

**Anyways I'd like to give a shout out Grimm Rayne & pizzaman1200! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own NARUTO**

**Wish I did, but I don't because the bunnies won't let me :( **

My feet found their way to the training ground which now consisted of a giant waterfall and a wooden bridge filled with Naruto's. Yamato was sitting in the middle of 4 wooden poles while Kakashi read his book. He looked up at me and I got close and arched a silver eyebrow. I had just reach them when,

"GOD DAMMIT!" I looked up to see all of Naruto's clones vanished and him lying on the ground clearly exhausted.

"Still shirtless I see." I mumbled under my breath as Kakashi chuckled from obviously hearing me. _Damn ninja. _I walked over to Naruto and leaned over him where he lay sprawled on the ground.

"How's it going?" He looked up at me with his bright, breath taking eyes. "Could be worse." I grinned at him and held out my hand to help him up. _Sakura should be making her way with those DISCUSTING pills._ I shivered at the thought.

"So whatcha trying to do here?" I asked rocking on my heels.

"Surpass the fourth Hokage."

"And how's that working out for you?" I asked.

"He's getting there." Kakashi answered walking over to us while Yamato stretched. "He won't finish in time." I told him. Naruto just made more clones and went back to training. _Damn, gotta love his work ethic. _

"I can't speed this up. At the pace he's going, it would kill most men." I glanced at the tree line to see Sakura watching him. _That pink assed harpy! _

"I know. He'll get close though, that's all we need right now. Actually I came to ask you something." He tucked his book in one of pouches and crossed his arms waiting for my question.

"Do you think that theres any chance I can borrow Yamato and you still continue your training?" He looked up at the sky pondering this.

"You'd have to ask Naruto. He's the one who needs him." I nodded and yelled at Naruto. He jumped down, or one of him jumped down and came over to me.

"I need to borrow Yamato. You think you can handle the fox without him for awhile." Then all of sudden all the clones disappeared including the one in front of me as Naruto jumped down. He grabbed my elbow and steered me away until we were out of earshot.

"How do you know about that?" He asked in a very serious non-Naruto tone.

"Please I know you better than the back of my hand." His eyes grew with confusion. "Your…your not scared? You don't hate me?" I laughed a little and threw my arms around his neck and pulled him close.

"Are you kidding I'm your biggest fan. BELIVE IT!" I let him go and we both laughed at my antics. He hasn't said that since he was a kid, sadly its something he grew out of.

"Who _are _you?" he asked with a smile still clearly shown on his face.

"Honestly, I was transported from another world and because of that I kinda know your future past and present and currently giving your Hokage advise. No biggy." He laughed then closed his eyes for a bit processing what I just said then reopened them with understanding and nodded his head. I smiled at him,

"Do you hate them?" I asked suddenly. "Do you hate the village for what they did to you?" He gave me a sad smile and shook his head sadly.

"I used to, but now I see I was only hating my family. This village is my home and everyone in it is family that goes for you to Mira, BELIEVE IT!" We both burst into laughter that time. I stopped to think,

"But I don't think I want to be family then. That would just make this awkward."

Before he could form a question I pressed my lips against his. At first we just stood there then his hand reached up to neck and I cautious slid my hands over his shoulders then reached up around his neck. His other arm wrapped around my waist as I leaned into the kiss. I fingers found his hair and I wove my fingers into it. I let both of us taste each others mouths before I pulled away, feeling a shudder down my spine.

I laughed softly as I gently took my finger from his hair. Then, in a breathless voice he said, "Your right, that would awkward." His arm slipped from my waist and put two fingers under my chin and raised it so he could kiss my forehead. The kiss my light and gentile, but filled with warmth,

"I think I'll manage without Yamato." He whispered against my skin then…he walked back to the training ground. I stood there dumbfounded for a few seconds waiting for my brain to come back. When it did it screamed,

_DO IT AGAIN! DO IT AGAIN!_

Boy did Sakura choose wrong, oh well, more for me. I smiled to myself and walked back to the training ground. I walked across the grass and slightly glanced at Naruto who was facing the waterfall, but his clones had this goofy grin on their faces. _Way to be subtle. _I walked up to Yamato,

"I'm kidnapping you, get up." Yamato looked at me surprised then glanced at Kakashi who hide his face well behind his book. Yamato stood up as I led him away from the training ground.

"Don't break him!" Kakashi called as I rolled my eyes.

"So why are you kidnapping me?" he asked as we walked through the village.

"Yamato, have you ever heard of a Zetsu?"

**And the plot thickens! I wonder what Mira wants with Zetsu and how this is supposed to save Asuma? Just kidding I already know! But if you wanna know:**

**Please review and give my life meaning. You want another chapter YOU GOTTA GIVE IF YOU WANNA GET BUB!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my lord! I am sooo sorry because I went back to read the chapters and after meeting Kiba I promised that Mira would run into Ino and Sakura! I totally forgot and I'm sorry. **

**Again I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

Me and Yamato parted ways after we went through all the complications that is Zetsu, I wondered through the village till I found something rather interesting. A flower shop, more precisely, the Yamanaka flower shop. And who is in this flower shop? None other than Ino and Sakura. Ino was behind the counter looking like she was doing inventory as Sakura leaned over the counter talking to the blonde haired girl. I walked in cautiously examining the flowers. "Can I help you find something?" Ino asked me.

"Nah, just browsing." I looked over at Sakura who was looking at me also.

"Hey I saw you at the training grounds stalking Naruto!" I exclaimed. She immediately turned angry and red,

"I do not stalk him! He's my team member and I was just seeing how his training was going!" She yelled at me while Ino just rested her head on her hand obviously amused.

"Well since its _his _training it doesn't really concern_ you_ does it now? I mean really, when does he ever need _your_ help anyway?" I asked smugly. I know I'm being mean cause after that incident on the bridge when Naruto used the demon cloak she finally admitted that in all honesty, she was no use to him. Her face held shock and fear then, it looked like a light bulb was turned on.

"You're the girl Lady Tsunade mentioned! The one who knows everything about us!" Wow, and she got that from me accusing her that she is worthless. Just, wow.

"Yeah sure, but you just ignored my accusation." She laughed nervously,

"When doesn't that dobe need my help! He's a complete idiot, do you know how many times I've had to stitch him up?" Now she was getting hysterical.

"You wouldn't have to stitch him up if you would just stay out of his way." I retorted. Sakura's jaw dropped and Ino ran in between us for damage control as she held up her hands.

"Easy you two. Jesus, what's your bone with Sakura anyway?" She asked me trying to defend her friend or at least trying to calm her down so she didn't destroy her shop.

"I don't like her, never did. She's _weak_. Always depending on others to hold her up-"

"I'm not like that anymore!" She screamed.

"Just because you've improved physical doesn't mean your strong. You still depend on others far too much, Naruto especially!" I shook my head at her.

"That promise you made with him is his curse! To bring Saskue back? If you can't save him yourself, THEN DON'T PLACE THE BURDEN ON SOMEONE ELSE!" Okay now I was yelling. Maybe it wasn't called for, but the girl is stupid. Completely and utterly stupid.

"But then again there is NO way in hell you are capable of saving that sorry ass. Your a way better doctor than you ever were ninja. And Naruto has never needed anyones help to be frank, its more like your the ones who need him. And don't call him an idiot, he's smart, maybe not book smart but he's got street smarts. Which is waaaay better."

I looked around the shop and picked up a couple dozen violets and a small vase and walked over and set them on the counter.

"I'll have these." I said to Ino. She walked behind the counter and ringed up my purchases as I gave her the money. She warped up the flowers and put the vase in a paper bag before giving it to me. I began to leave the shop as I turned around and glanced at Sakura who was frozen in place and shaking slightly. I sighed,

"It's only one persons opinion Sakura. And no ones, not even my opinion should matter." I turned to face her head on.

"The only opinion that matters is yours. And you!" I pointed to Ino who jumped slightly,

"Would you hurry up and get with Shikamaru already! His body is practically begging to be jumped." Her jaw dropped as I smirked in victory.

"One last question: are you strong?" I asked Ino and Sakura with a smile. At that Ino put her hands on her hips.

"I'm the next head on the Yamanaka clan! And there's not one head in the village I can't get into!" She said proudly. Sakura just stood there looking at the floor.

"Except Shikamaru's." I grinned at Ino who blushed. "I'll look forward to your answer Sakura!" I waved as I merrily walked back to my apartment. Today had been quite eventful that's for sure. I unlocked the door and took off my shoes as I entered the kitchen. I took the small crystal vase out of the bag and filled it with water as I placed the violets inside. I placed the vase on my desk as I turned on my pc and logged onto face book to chat with Kara…

K: I can't find it!

M: The website? Sucks to be you!

K: I curse you! So what happened today?

M: Well plan 'Zetsu' is well on its way

K: Excel-an-té!

M: I flipped out on Sakura

K: Bitch deserved it

M: Told Ino to jump Shikamaru's bones

K: If she doesn't I'd gladly lick those toned abs!

M: And I kissed Naruto

K: Well…

K: WHAT THE HOLY FUCK? ARE YOU FUCKING SHITTING ME YOU WHORE!

M: Mad I beat you to it J

K: Screw you slut

M: His lips were so soft and hands so gentle and he tasted like-

_~Kara has logged off~_

"Pussy."

**Haha, so that's it! I'm not really sure where I should do with Kara or how to develop her character. Any advise or suggestions would helpful. Also I'm not sure which character Mira should run into next. Which is why you should review and tell me! I know your there don't be shy, I'll keep Itachi from raping you :P **

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do no own NAUTO. Also my Naruto version isn't a goof like the original. And sorry for the late update!**

Stupid sun. I would like just one morning without the sun in my eyes. I moaned and rolled over and getting my limbs tangled in the sheets. I opened my eyes to see my computer screen flashing an alert. *Plan Zetsu Commence* Oh, yeah, I forgot about that. I slowly got out of bed and slid on my thin, knee length, white with yellow stripes and green lily print housecoat. I slid my bare feet across the floor into the kitchen and grabbed some lucky charm cereal. I walked over to the window seat the looked out onto the street filled with people below and ate the marshmallow charms. I watched the people walk through the street until I ate all the marshmallows. I quickly washed my hair and put it up in a messy bun. I sported my spandex capris that made my butt look REALLY good and a one shoulder green top. Slipped on my flip flops and made way to the Hokage mansion.

Yesterday was when the mission stared but I had put the alarm on for two days to remind me to go ask how my plan went. I strolled up to the building which was oddly empty. I saw someone walking down the stairs,

"Hey where is everyone?" I asked. He looked at me sadly,

"Asuma Sarutobi's funeral." He replied grimly and exited before I could anything else. _Lets hope he's not ACTUALLY dead. _I walked up the stairs to the hokage's office and opened the door without knocking. Tsunade turned slightly and motioned for Shizune to leave. When we were alone I finally asked the question,

"Well?" I asked her rather impatient. She turned and looked at my grimly, oh god, no.

"Your plan worked." I stood there for a few minutes as she smiled at me.

"Then why the hell did you look at me like that? God you gave me the scare of my life!" She laughed, LAUGHED! She shook her head at me,

"You have little faith in yourself. It was a in genius plan, even Shikaku said so. But I have to ask you something. We have the information to take the two Akaksuki down the first time yet you insisted that we waste our time with this battle. Why?" That's a good question.

"Shikamaru needs this to grow. To stand on his own knowing his sensei won't be there to help. Also just having information doesn't really help unless you put it into action. Shikamaru has fought the religious guy and now knows what to expect, that will give him a needed edge. Then at the same time it gives Naruto a chance to use his new technique which unless he does it now he won't have a chance to." She tapped her chin and grinned at me.

"Your smarter than you look you make a great tactician. I'd hate be on the other side if you and Shikamaru combined your brains." And that was it. I left on that note to contemplate the next move. Well as long as I don't start saying troublesome too often we should be good. I was humming to myself when I heard people conversing. It was Naruto and the others, they were probably talking about what they should about the Akaksuki. I peeked over at the wall. Choji and Ino hung there heads while Shikamaru fiddled with the lighter. Looked to Naruto he had his eyes closed and obviously wasn't paying attention. Suddenly his eyes snapped open and wandered to where I hid. _Damn ninja prowess. _He got up from where he was sitting and told everyone he had to get back to training and started walking toward me but I signalled to bring Shikamaru. I grabbed his elbow and steered him away from the others ignoring his cursing and demands to let him go. When we were out of earshot he yelled.

"Alright Mira, you can come out now. I simply stepped out of my hiding place and walked up to them. Shikamaru blinked at me and asked who I was. Naruto just said that I was an oracle and stuff. He looked at me then,

"What do you want with me?" Shikamaru asked. I shuffled my feet,

"Are you going to do what he asks?" He looked at me in question and I rolled my eyes.

"Protect the King I mean." His eyes grew wide and then he glared,

"How do you know about that?" He asked with venom in his voice.

"I have a TV inside my brain. What happened to your sensei wasn't your fault, he was just dealt a bad hand. You gotta snap out of it." His glare turned to something that could probably summon the dead,

"That _bad hand _got him KILLED!"

"Yes, and your bad decision and problem solving that gave him actually gave him a chance is the problem." I said, my voice dripping in sarcasm. He just kept glaring at me.

"You know back where I come from we're not allowed to kill, hurt, or do anything nasty to people. But there are the few that don't abide by the rules though. But the killing of one life does not justify the killing of another. So what do we do with these bad people you ask? We trap them." I explained, I just told him how our government works in five sentences, wow. He looked at me and the anger drained from his eyes and slowing smiled with his head down.

"That sounds like paradise. But whats your point?"

I walked in front of and shook his shoulders until his head snapped up and I smiled. "I just told you how tot get rid of someone who can't be killed." He looked at me for a few seconds then eyes went wide with understanding.

"Your sensei believed in you and still does. You can mope about later, you have a job to do. A job your sensei left to you, a way to surpass him." Then Naruto slapped him on the shoulder and gave him a thumbs up with a toothy grin.

"Right. I don't have time for this." He said to himself and he straightened up.

"There is already a compiled list of information on the two Akaksuki waiting with Lady Tsunade for you." He nodded and headed in that direction but before that I tugged on his shirt and turned to me.

"Do you think your strong Shikamaru?" He blinked a few times and gave me a half grin,

"Right now I'd have to say no. But if I come back alive, I think I'll have a different answer for you." And headed off to the hokage mansion.

"Walk with me to the training ground?" Naruto asked me. I nodded and followed him since I had no idea where I was going.

"You're a strange person, you know that." I giggled slightly.

"Strange is my middle name and I wear it proudly." I told him matter-of-factly.

"I can't believe he's gone."

"Well where ever he is I'm sure he's watching over the village just like the Third." He turned his head and smiled at me and I turned to mush.

"You sound so sure."

"I am sure."

"How?" I tapped my chin wondering how to answer the question,

"Cause I'm just that awesome!" We laughed and before I knew it we were in front on the training grounds.

"Mira?"

"Hmmm."

He smiled tenderly, dipped his head, and brushed his lips against mine lightly making me shiver from head to toe. He kissed me softly like a whisper on the wind with tenderness. His hands slid down to my waist as I touched his arms with my finger tips. _Thank you t-shirt! _His skin was smooth and warm like the sun. He gently pulled me closer and pressed me lightly against his chest as I gripped his arms. I ran my hands from his powerful shoulders, up to his neck, and pressed him close to me. He trailed one his hands down my bare arm to my waist while the other slid into my hair. When he pulled away his face brightened with an enthusiastic smile. I blushed a light shade of pink. He tilted his head forward and rested his forehead on mine as his smile slowly dissipated.

"The killing of one life does not justify the killing of another." He echoed.

"A place where no one killed or hurt by others."

"I never said that." I leaned away from him and looked sadly into his eyes.

"People hurt and kill others in my world too. Maybe not as often but it still happens." He nodded and looked into my eyes,

"My sensei wants a world where everyone can understand one another." he said as he scratched his head. He probably doesn't fully understand the importance of that yet.

"If he wants it he has no choice but to fight for it. That goes for anything whether it be in this world or another." I laughed "Listen to me, I sound so boringly serious." I laughed again. Naruto took my chin in his hand which made me stop laughing and kissed my forehead.

"I'll see you later after I've finished my training."

"Well that could be months depending on your definition of 'finished.'" He laughed softly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Until then my _parum somnians._" Then jogged off to train some more.

I slipped into some sweats back at the apartment and flipped on a chat with Kara…

K: So did you kill him?

M: No he good.

K: That's nice.

M: So…hows the search going?

K: I've given up.

M: Why?

K: BECAUSE IT'S A WORTHLESS PIECE A SHIT AND A WASTE OF MY TIME AND I HAVE NO MORE HAIR TO PULL OUT!

M: Whew, I was starting to think you were abducted by aliens and was sent back a better version of yourself.

K: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

M: So I need a favour from the language nerd.

K: Blah, shoot!

M: _parum somnians._

K: It means little dreamer.

M: That was fast. Aww he's so sweet!

K: Oh lemme guess, Naruto told you that.

M: Mmmmm, yeah, after he kissed me, again.

K: There you are locking lips with guys and I'm doing homework. H.O.M.E.W.O.R.K.

M: I feel your pain. And its not guy**s**, just Naruto. God, if he was the sun I wouldn't mind waking up in the morning!

K: Now your planning to sleep with him while I do **homework.**

M: I have to wait till this Akaksuki business is finished though. I'll be so bored!

K: While I do homework.

K: !

M: That's what happens when your in summer school.

K: Bite me.

M: I bet if you asked Kiba he would. Except, your there and he's here.

K: So what happens after that shit anyways?

M: Ummm, lemme check….Naruto gets the whole 'you use Rasen Shuriken

again and you'll loose the ability to control chakra' and I think the three tails shows up.

K: Right. Have fun with that. You know, while I do homework.

~Kara has logged off~

**come on review already! You know you wanna! **


	8. Chapter 8

**I dont own NARUTO. **

Early, its far too early. I had been summoned _again_ by her royal pain the ass Hokage. I quickly pinned my hair up in a bun, jean shorts and an old concert t-shirt. I'm planning on going straight back to bed as soon as she's done treating me like a slave. The streets were bustling with life again as usual as I dragged my feet really not wanting to go. My legs felt like bricks as I hiked up the stairs to her office. I didn't so much glance at anyone as I stormed into her office. I took a chair and sat on the back with my feet on the part your actually supposed to sit in. I cradled my head in m hands because the light burned my eyes and let out a gruff,

"What the hell do you want?" I glanced up at her. She stood up and faced the window a she motioned something to Shizune. Then who came into the room but none other than Kakashi, Yamato, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sai and Naruto who now hand an overly large bandage around his arm.

"Mission Complete Lady Tsunade." Said Kakashi. She turned and sat down at her desk and laced her fingers and gestured to me.

"This is Mira. Mira is from a different reality and somehow knows our past and future. She orchestrated this whole mission from the moment the Fire Temple was attacked." I heard a few gasps and all eyes on me. Truthfully I was too tired to give them much recognition. I raised my head up and giving Tsunade my best _I don't give a shit_ look I asked,

"That's really fucking nice. But if you dragged my ass out of bed at eight fricken A.M for congratulations or whatever I'm going to break stuff."

"Geez what's her problem?" I heard Ino whisper.

"Its your plan, you decide when we tell them." I looked at the eight of them and saw them all looking at me. I sighed and crossed my legs.

"He ain't dead." They blinked a couple a times.

"Who isn't dead?" asked Sakura. I was grumpy and I still didn't like that harpy too much so I glared at her which caused her to shrink back. I sighed again and looked at Shikamaru.

"Asuma isn't dead, I just made you think that….Sorry." He blinked, then eyes widened in understanding as did they all except Yamato since he was in on it. Naruto walked over to me with a smile on his face,

"No jokes?" I got up walked over to a section in the wall and knocked three times. The wall pushed out and revealed Asuma where he was hiding. I was scratching his head with a goofy smile.

"Sorry about that-"

"Asuma-sensei!" Then there as a bunch of talking all at once some crying in happiness some red faces in outrage.

"But why?" asked Shikamaru. His face was stricken but he hadn't moved from his place by the door.

"I told you before didn't I? It was a way to surpass him and grow as an individual and relying on your own strength." I said. I looked over at me then back at Asuma, then he closed his eyes and tilted his head up and said,

"Troublesome."

Then I was blinded by all the joy and blacked out…Just kidding. I crossed my arms and looked at Tsunade.

"I need to talk to you. NOW." I had her immediate attention and she sent everyone out.

"What is it?"

"The three tails is going to resurface soon." Her face was shocked as well as Shizune.

"That's not possible." Said Shizune in a panicked voice.

"Yes it is stupid, that's why I said it."

"Do you know where?" asked Tsunade.

"No, but you'll hear from the anbu soon enough. I'm just telling you this to prepare yourselves. That's all." I turned and walked out of her office. As I reached the bottom of the stairs a pair of hands covered my eyes.

"What is it Naruto?" I asked. He uncovered my eyes and gestured for me to walk with him.

"Before you say it, yes, it was necessary to fake his death. I love the storyline and I wasn't about to change it." He pulled me down to sit on a bench and smiled.

"I wasn't going to ask you that." I blinked a few times,

"Oh…" He laughed at my expression and relaxed on the bench with his arm carefully in his lap.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital or something?"

"I heal fast."

"I know that but you ain't superman. Wait never mind, you don't know who that is." He looked down his arm with a painful expression.

"Do you know?"

"I know everything. Sorry about the your new technique, but I wouldn't give up just yet." He looked at me with hope, well more like a puppy wanting a bacon treat.

"But worrying about it now won't help so just place it in the back of your mind at the moment." He sighed but nodded his head. I cuddled his side as he put his good arm around my shoulders.

"So you know past and future eh?"

"You want a fortune?"

"No but, you think you explain something to me?"

"If its about how your hair defies gravity I have no clue." We both laughed at that.

"On the way back I overheard Sakura telling Ino what you said to her." Craaaaaaaaaap.

"You think chasing Sasuke is wrong?" I sighed, thank god it was only that. I thought he was going to say I had no right or defend that pink harpy and throw me to the curb.

"No, maybe a waste of time but its not wrong. I mean what kind of Hokage can't even save one friend?"

"A waste of time?"

"That boy is so far over the hill it gives me chills."

"But Orochimaru-"

"Isn't he dead yet? Oh well, trust me its only a matter of time before Sasuke breaks free from that child molester." Naruto raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oh please, its not like I'm the only one who thinks that! He's a criminal but he's your friend, you have do what you think is best."

"Does he ever come home?" He asked quietly with his head down and a small smile on his face.

"Honestly I don't know, I only see so much future and I don't see the end in sight anytime soon." He sighed and straightened up and stood up.

"Well moping about it won't do any good right? I have to go check in with Jiraiya but I'll see you later."

I walked back into my apartment and cursed silently. I was no longer tired which I can't go back to bed. I really hate that slave driver Tsunade. I looked at my computer, maybe Kara is on. I checked and she was.

K: I thought vampires died in sunlight. What are you doing up?

M: Tsunade made me!

K: Sorry if I'm enjoying your pain but, hahahahahaahaha!

M :You find the website?

K: Shut up.

~Kara has logged off~

**Okay hopefully that was a little more smooth. I noticed my writing is kinda jumpy because I flip from place to place. Sorry I'm impatient. Also I think its about time for Mira to run into someone else from NARUTO, any idea?**

**Review please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating. I honestly lost my string of thought on this one. So for you returning readers, I hope you like it and I promise to submit more! For you new readers, I hope you like my story and don't be afraid to review. The reviews honestly make me post more! Also, I do not own Naruto.**

It's been a couple days since the whole Asuma situation. I've never seen so many people happy while destroying a grave. The village was happily humming. As was I as I painted my nails orange with black swirls. Okay, so maybe I'm obsessing over the boy a little. But, can anyone blame me? He is so hot that he should be handled with oven mitts. I heard my curtains swoosh and didn't bother to look up at the anbu. "What?"

"Lady Hokage has requested your presence." I grumbled something like an okay and he left. I put the lid back on my nail polish and blew on my fingertips. Opening the door I made my way down the stairs and outside.

"Hey!" I turned to see Naruto running towards me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey why the rush?"

"Granny Tsuande asked me to escort you, we have a meeting." He said while walking next to me.

"Well lucky you. How's the arm?" He waved his bandage free arm in front of face.

"All healed up!" He looked so happy that I couldn't help myself. I steadied my hand on his shoulder and reached up to give him a peck on the cheek. He scratched behind his head and I watched as a faint blush crept across his cheeks. When we got the mansion everyone was there. Sakura, Sai, Yamato, Kakashi, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, and Ino. I let out a deep sigh and went to stand beside Naruto. The Hokage gave me a look and turned towards the shinobi.

"An anbu was trailing Orochimaru to his hideout when he was killed. Kakashi, Hinata, Shino, and Kiba found his trail and followed it to his hideout." I watched Naruto and Sakura's reactions to this news and held in a sigh. The Hokage looked at me.

"They were then attacked by an enemy that uses a crystal type jutsu and were heading East."

"Yeah, and your point? I don't see why I'm-"

"Where were they heading? What is there plan!?" I looked at calmly,

"They plan to capture the Three-tails." It was so quiet I could've heard a pin drop. I watched the Hokage grip the desk until her knuckles turned white.

"Anything else you want to add?" She bit out.

"I don't know. I mean Orochimaru is oh so important, your full attention should be on him. Especially after all these years and you still know nothing but, what the heck, the 100th time is the charm right?"

"A tailed beast, you didn't think that was important enough to tell me beforehand?" I shrugged and blew on my nails.

"With the Three-tails in play I want you to intercept it before Orochimaru does. Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Shizune will be a part of the sealing team. The rest of you will act as back up and intercept Orochimaru's forces." She looked over at me. "Anything you want to add?"

I thought about it for a minute. I glanced up at Naruto for a nano second and she quickly followed my gaze.

"If theres something else, share it now."

"Just…." Sigh, "Just don't underestimate the Three-tails. Quit looking at it like an object your putting into a bottle."

"You're saying the seal won't work?"

"I'm just saying that your concern should be Orochimaru's group and not the Three-tails." I felt a hand grip my arm and looked up at Sakura.

"Is Sasuke with them?" I rolled my eyes and ripped my arm out of her grasp.

"No of course he isn't! The next time _you'll _see him is-"I stop myself. That may be too much information.

Her eyes widen, "When? When is the next time I see him!" When he is about to kill you idiot. I sigh and rub my eyes, I'm starting to form a serious headache. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look into Naruto's worried eyes.

"Not for a long time," I look at Sakura, "So put it out of your mind."

"Is there anything else we should be aware of?" I thought about it again.

"No, I'm sure Isobu will give you a fine reception." I gave her a stretched smile.

"Who is Isobu? One of Orochimaru's men?" Kakashi asked. I glanced at Naruto, his hand was on his stomach with a shocked expression on his face. I took his head in my hands and whispered close to his ear so no one else heard.

"Protect him Kurama, you'll regret it if you don't." I saw red flash across his beautiful blue eyes. I turned back to Tsuande.

"No Lady Hokage, there is nothing else to tell." I gave her a sugary sweet smile and left her office.

**Sorry it's short, I have a final today **** I'll post more later! Please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is a bit of fluff, just some sweet nothings is all. So please enjoy, also, I redid the last chapter because I realized, after re-watching parts of the episode that my telling of it wasn't exactly correct. So I fixed it **** I do not own NARUTO or any of the characters except Kara and Mira. Thanks so much for reading, enjoy!**

I was halfway back to my apartment when I heard Naruto yell out behind me. I stopped and turned.

"Hey why the rush?" He grinned. I gave him a small smile,

"Just ask." He blinked at me. "I know you have a question for me, so just ask."

"Did you say something to me back there? I could've sworn…but I didn't hear anything."Huh, I didn't know Kurama could block out his hearing.

"No, I didn't say anything to you." Which isn't a lie, I wasn't exactly talking to him. I crossed my arms over my stomach.

"When do you leave?"

"At first light tomorrow." I looked down at my feet and tried really hard not to pout. My eyes widened as I felt his strong arms wrap around me. I wrapped my arms around his waist when he tucked my head under his chin.

"I am going to miss you Mira." I giggled slightly.

"Just come home safe," I gripped his jacket in my hands. "And Naruto, remember that your home is here."

"What? Of course this is my home." I looked up at him.

"No, this isn't your home because this is where you were born. This is your home because this is where people are thinking about you, where people are waiting for you to return." He looked at me stunned for a few moments and murmured my name. Next thing I know his lips are on mine. His lips were so firm and warm. He felt perfect…this kiss felt, _right. _I wanted more of him. I wanted this to never end. I _needed _more. He suddenly pulled back leaving me breathless and my lips cold. Okay, now I pouted. He grinned at my expression.

"Buildings can be replaced, but people can't. You can't." I felt a blush reach my cheeks. "I owe everything that I am to the people that are around me. I treasure them above anything else. That includes you."

"Me? What did I do, besides make a few jokes and saved a life here or there." Wow, modest much Mira?

"I've never felt calmer and securer than when I am around you." He brushed a piece of my hair away from my face. A sudden epiphany hit me. The only people who have ever showed him true affection, were guys. I mean, sure Tsuande was nice enough but like that was more like friend type thing. Actually every relationship he has, is basically just friendship. He's never experienced anything, _more. _ I smiled to myself and held his face in my hands.

"Mira," he sighed just before our lips met again. His kiss was sensual, but deliberate, as if he had all the time in the world. His life was in a constant fast forward. Always trying to get somewhere, he never actually just stops and enjoys the day. To be honest for a TV a show that would be pretty boring. For life though, that's a little sad. I suddenly grew acutely aware we were in the street. I sprang from his grasp little cat having its tail stepped on. He looked at me confused then realized why I was blushing head to toe. He glanced around and thankfully the people who were staring carried on.

"Whoops, guess I got a little carried away." He chuckled. Man of man, if we weren't in public I was going to flip his comprehension of 'carried away'. I bit my lip at the thought of getting him alone. I quickly cleared my throat before my thoughts went completely in the gutter.

"So, uh I guess I'll see you after the mission then." He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'll be home soon, promise." I smiled up at him, then, I remembered something. My face fell and I sighed.

"One other thing," I looked at him pointedly, "Just remember that you can't save everyone, and that some people have to find their home on their own. It's not something you can give a person, it has to be something that they want." He gave me a look but nodded. He gave me a quick peck on the lips and hurried off to start packing. I headed up to my apartment and signed on.

M: Hey how's life?

K: I've been thinking.

M: thanks for the warning, I'll alert the police.

K: Shut up! Anyways I've been thinking, if I did manage to get there into the NARUTO world who do you think would be a good match up for me?

M: Well you can't have Naruto

K: I figured. But maybe Kiba? Or maybe Shikamaru?

M: Both solid guys

K: Which do you think?

M: Well I don't know, get your fine ass over here and decide for yourself!

K: FINE, I will!

Sign off.

**And there you have it folks! So send me a review to which character do you think Kara would be best for! Until Next time **


End file.
